


Caronte

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kyungsoo sees the death, Metaphors, Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: São luzes de ambulância, uma freada, um céu recheado de estrelas, uma escuridão... E Kyungsoo está morto.(Mas será mesmo?)





	Caronte

**Author's Note:**

> Postada para o concurso We Got That Power, promovido pela Kyungsoo Brasil.

Aquela avenida era uma das mais movimentadas de Seoul e a que, à meia noite, se tornava o lugar mais susceptível à realização de rachas e outras atividades ilegais. Num dia 19 de janeiro, Do Kyungsoo deixou o corpo desfalecer no meio da pista da direita. Ouviu o guincho da freada, o estrondo da batida, o ruído da quebra de seus ossos, registrou uma onda de dor e, por um momento, o mundo foi todo escuridão; um momento talvez curto demais. E assim, quando seus olhos se abriram, não se demorou a perguntar, contrariado:

— Eu estou morto?

Esperou que um breve reconhecimento do terreno o ajudasse a sanar suas dúvidas, mas bastou um minuto para ter as esperanças abatidas; seria mentira dizer que flutuavam em meio ao nada, mas a verdade não se distanciava muito disso, também. O barco que o abrigava era uma carcaça podre; a água do rio, lamacenta, parecia não sair do lugar; nas margens áridas, o que pareciam tocos de árvore logo se revelaram ser os corpos esquálidos de pessoas, centenas, todas gritando ao mesmo tempo e de tal maneira que suas vozes se tornavam apenas uma.

E, flutuando junto consigo, um enorme remo nas mãos, havia um barqueiro, que lhe ergueu as sobrancelhas como se a pergunta fosse das mais idiotas — o que provavelmente era verdade. Não que aquilo importasse. Kyungsoo tinha outras coisas com as quais se preocupar no momento.

— Chen? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Havia uma angústia em seu peito; se estava morto e aquele era Chen, aquilo significava que... — O que você fez, Chen?

— Não faço a menor ideia de quem seja Chen, embora você enxergue o rosto dele em mim, humano. O que teme? Que ele tenha cometido a mesma burrice à qual você se submeteu?

— Ele não faria isso... Ele não faria. — Arranhou as laterais do próprio rosto e sentiu a dor, mas surpreendeu-se ao afastar as mãos e encontrá-las sem qualquer vestígio de sangue. Chen, que não era Chen, assistia-lhe de nariz empinado. — Ele... Ah... Isto é o Estige? Você é Caronte e essas pessoas que gritam são as almas que não pagaram*? Eu não fui sepultado, não faz sentido eu estar aqui...

— Então é assim que você me vê? Quando acho que os humanos não podem piorar... — Riu sem humor. — Não, não sou Caronte, mas se é assim que a sua mente prefere enxergar as coisas, então que seja. O que está fazendo aqui, humano?

— Por que eu deveria saber disso?

— Existe um lugar especial reservado para os bons, para os maus... E um especificamente reservado para os suicidas. — Por um instante, não disse nada. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

_—_ Eu fracassei, acho. E me cansei de fracassar.

— Não é isso o que dizem todos?

— Por que motivo alguém se suicidaria além de não agüentar mais?

— Como supostamente saberia o motivo pelo qual as pessoas se suicidam? Não sou todas as pessoas.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, inclinando o corpo para trás como se aquela pequena distância adicional entre ele e o outro fosse protegê-lo de alguma maneira. Os lábios de Chen se ergueram em escárnio.

— Então por que me julga?

— E em que momento fiz isso, humano? Perguntei seus motivos e você me disse. Apenas disse que a sua narrativa não é original. Eu já a ouvi muitas e muitas vezes... — Girou o remo e a água lamacenta resistiu ao movimento; as ondulações que se formaram na superfície foram logo engolidas pela placidez. — Histórias de fracasso, dinheiro perdido, amores... Ninguém quer falhar. Nem todos estão prontos para a derrota. Poucos chegam aqui com motivações diferentes...

A quietude pairou sobre o barco, dando espaço para que o lamento das almas acumuladas nas margens atingisse Kyungsoo com a força de um trem. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, mas ao tocá-los, os dedos voltaram secos. O peito doeu, mas não havia sangue a correr-lhe nas veias. O coração, descobriu após um momento, já não mais batia.

— Quem é você? Não pode ser o Chen. Ele não me diria essas coisas — balbuciou, sentindo-se desorientado. — Não...

— Eu não sou Chen, eu já disse. Seja lá quem ele for.

Ele não parecia procurar por uma explicação, mas Kyungsoo sentiu a necessidade de fornecer-lhe uma mesmo assim:

— É... A pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo todo.

— É por isso que você se matou? — O estranho encarou-lhe por cima do ombro com um esgar. — Fracassos amorosos?

— Isso seria idiota!

— Todos os motivos para um suicídio são idiotas e igualmente válidos. Os motivos para viver também não são muito diferentes. Espertos são aqueles que nem se dão ao trabalho de nascer, humano.

— Mas nasci!

— Eu também. E, um dia, como você... — Largou na água lamacenta o remo, que permaneceu imóvel, e ajoelhou-se no barco para cutucar o peito do outro com o indicador. — Eu disse para alguém que eu o odiava e então me matei. Mas a morte não curou meu ódio... Ele ainda me mantém vivo hoje, mesmo na morte.

— E você se arrepende?

O sorriso do homem não alcançou seus olhos.

— O tempo todo. Mas não se trata de mim, não é mesmo? Humano, humano. Você é jovem, belo... Tem aquela coisa que só os jovens têm. Aquela  _chama_. — Tocou o queixo de Kyungsoo com o ombro e o virou para os lados em curta análise. — E obviamente tem também um amor, se o enxerga em mim. Não é a juventude que possui o mundo na palma das mãos?

Kyungsoo lembrou-se dos quatro anos de faculdade e dos tantos outros procurando emprego. Quem quer contratar professores de história? Lembrou-se do rosto dos pais quando lhes disse que era gay e do modo como o enxotaram para fora como um cachorro de rua; lembrou-se da fome, da sede, da ardência dos cortes na pele... Lembrou-se de Chen — e de como ele parecera  _acreditar_ em si mesmo na completa ausência de motivos.

— É o que dizem. O que cresci ouvindo... Que eu podia mudar o mundo, era só eu querer. Mas o que podia fazer se eu não tinha nada? Só Chen... Ele vai ficar melhor sem esse peso. Ele tem uma vida... Eu tinha decepções. Tantas, tantas!

— Um peso? Você? Ele lhe disse isso?

— Não, mas... — Kyungsoo pensou nos olhos de Chen, na esperança que eles carregavam e com a qual não conseguia lidar. Sorriu melancólico. — Eu era. Ele talvez nem percebesse isso... Gentil demais. Não havia alma que o Chen não tentasse salvar e ele não sabe enxergar uma causa sem conserto como a minha. Se ele não iria tomar a decisão, então eu a tomei... Por ele.

O estalo a língua e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa; depois, endireitou-se e alcançou mais uma vez o remo.

— É tão tolo como todos os outros.

— Eu nunca disse que não era.

— Sim, mas sempre me atenta a esperança de que me mandem alguma alma inteligente. É demais esperar isto dos humanos, porém. Suas dores... Você não as disse para ninguém, creio.

Kyungsoo abraçou as próprias pernas, apoiando o queixo no topo dos joelhos.

— E por que diria? Ninguém se importa com um  _veado_ fracassado. Se Chen soubesse o que eu sentia por ele, não se importaria também.  

— E como você sabe que ninguém se importa?

— Não precisa ser um grande homem para sentir o ódio das pessoas.

— O ódio das pessoas... — Calou-se e, diante do lamento das almas penadas, Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de tapar os ouvidos; não o fez. Um momento depois, o estranho concluiu: — Ou o seu ódio por si mesmo? Não há melhor combustível para decisões pouco inteligentes. O ódio leva um homem a extremos... A morte é apenas um deles.

— E o que há de pior do que a morte?

— Tudo. — Os olhos de Chen lhe encararam de esguelha e ele se deu ao luxo de um riso breve antes de começar a se explicar: — Ela é alternativa mais gentil: escuridão eterna, um sono interminável. Inconsciência, nada... As piores coisas estão sempre no mundo dos vivos: a dor. A loucura. A necessidade de ferir os outros. A praga, a doença... Dizem que a morte não é uma desistência, e sim uma fuga, e não me atrevo a discordar.

— Por isso são válidos todos os motivos para um suicídio?

O estranho sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez e, no rosto de Chen, o ato sempre era dotado de uma nova beleza; Kyungsoo sentiu o peito doer de saudades.

— E não é que existe alguma inteligência nesta sua cabeça, humano?

— Eu me formei com todas as honras numa faculdade de história. Major em mitologia grega. É claro que sou inteligente! Pena que meu diploma acabou não valendo nada no fim das contas.

— As coisas possuem o valor que você dá para elas.

— É fácil dizer isso quando não é você que viu um plano de décadas ir para o ralo pelo simples fato de você gostar de beijar garotos.

— É um obstáculo que não tira o valor de uma conquista sua. Tentar conquistar validação pelos outros é a melhor forma de se conseguir uma frustração... Ou muitas.

— Foi isso o que o Chen me disse...

— Pois Chen é um humano inteligente.

Kyungsoo sorriu sem se conter.

— Ele é a melhor pessoa.

— E mesmo assim você não lhe pediu ajuda. Imagino o que ele pensará da sua escolha...

— Serei um peso a menos, eu já disse.

— Disse porque é assim que quer enxergar; porque é mais fácil pensar assim do que encarar o fato de que as os humanos estão uns pelos outros mesmo quando não se acham merecedores disso. E porque é muito mais fácil justificar uma decisão tomada por  _você_ como sendo em função de outra pessoa. Este Chen... Você o ama?

A resposta foi imediata:

— Amo.

— Mas não o suficiente para respeitá-lo e comunicar a ele o que você faria. Para deixá-lo ciente de seus sentimentos. Aqui não é o lar de julgamentos nem de lamentações, embora as margens te façam pensar outra coisa... Mas aqui também não é o lar de mentiras. Se fez o que fez, é porque o quis e pronto. Não há nada de errado nisso. Os humanos não conseguem salvar nem a si mesmos; por que continuam insistindo em se proclamarem heróis para outros humanos?

A isto, não houve réplica, e Kyungsoo suprimiu a vontade de unir o próprio grito à sinfonia que os rodeava. O ar ardia-lhe em cada inspiração, mas nada comparado à dor física das palavras com as quais fora bombardeado. Soltara-se na frente do carro com toda a certeza de que fizera uma boa decisão; de que não havia mais nada o mundo para si. Por que a morte, logo ela, a quem se atribuía o recolher das almas, assumia o rosto de Chen e tentava lhe convencer de que agira de maneira errada?

— Eu fui egoísta?

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas para si.

— Você sabe a resposta.

— Se eu tivesse falado com o Chen... Se eu tivesse pedido ajuda... Você acha que ele teria me ajudado?

Um fantasma de sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do outro.

— Você  _sabe a resposta,_ humano.

— Ele teria me ajudado, sim, mas teria sido suficiente? E se eu tivesse dito para ele o que eu sentia, ele teria me aceitado mesmo assim? Se eu tivesse dito a ele que eu nem sentia vontade de sair da cama pela manhã e que não havia em mim nem mesmo tristeza para chorar, ele teria dito que estava tudo bem ou me chamado de louco? Você não pode me culpar por não ter querido assumir esses riscos!

— E o que é a vida, humano, senão um grande emaranhado de escolhas arriscadas e danças na beira do abismo? É a adrenalina da escolha que faz dos humanos aquilo que eles são... E também ela que os torna tão especiais. Eu não tenho escolha. Muitos dos que me regem também não. E nós ardemos de inveja por homens que simplesmente não entendem o poder que possuem. Uns com tanto, outros com tão pouco... Injustiças.

— Ainda assim...

— Sejamos honestos, humano. — O homem largou o remo e, dessa vez, ele começou a lentamente afundar na água lamacenta. O céu tornou-se noite; o lamento das vozes pareceu aumentar de volume. E, em meio a tudo isso, Kyungsoo não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem, de Chen, do modo como os lábios se comprimiam um contra o outro em uma linha embranquecida. Seu olhar era incisivo e duro como pedra. — Você quer viver. Se não quisesse, não estaria aqui. E não diga que não se arrepende; também não estaria aqui se estivesse em paz com a própria decisão.

— Do que adianta meu arrependimento se já estou morto? — gritou Kyungsoo. O barco começou a afundar, a água invadindo a popa e molhando os pés do estranho em um movimento viscoso. — Por que nem mesmo morto eu consigo ter paz? Eu só queria parar de sentir culpa o tempo todo, mas aqui estou, e tem alguém que acha que sabe de tudo me dizendo que eu fui idiota de novo. Quando isso acaba? Quando eu terei sossego?

— Quando você escolher a morte, humano, e a abraçá-la pelo que ela é. Não pelo que ela representa. Ou quando finalmente entender o que significa estar vivo, com todas as suas complicações. — A água já alcançava o meio de sua panturrilha agora. A lamúria das almas penadas chegou a uma altura quase insuportável. Kyungsoo não sabia nadar e, mesmo morto, começou a sentir o pânico se esgueirar pelas beiradas da consciência. — E eu nunca disse que você estava morto.

— Como... Como não?

— Não estando, oras.

— Mas você não é a morte?

A água alcançou-lhe a cintura, mas o homem parecia tranqüilo ao gritar sua resposta, alta o suficiente para ser distinguível em meio ao choro que os rodeava.

— Eu também nunca disse que era.

— E o que é você, então?

— Seu tempo está acabando, Kyungsoo. Você pode abraçar a morte. Você pode ir, terminar o que começou. E você pode ficar e se arriscar mais uma vez. O que for feito, será feito uma única vez. — A lama engolia-lhe o peito, agora, e já alcançava os calcanhares de Kyungsoo, encolhido do ouro lado do barco. Gritou de medo. — Por que os humanos gostam de complicar tudo?

— Eu só queria tomar a escolha certa...

— Não existe escolha certa, humano. — A voz era quase gentil agora, dolorosamente parecida com o Chen que Kyungsoo deixara para trás; com o Chen que estaria de braços abertos para aceitá-lo de volta. Que, com sorte, o aceitaria pelo que era; que, num milagre impossível, talvez sentisse o mesmo. — Existem as escolhas que fazemos; inteligentes ou não, elas são sempre corretas. E erradas. Porque humanos são tolos... E é aí que mora toda a graça da coisa.

Ele desapareceu em meio à água e, em pânico, Kyungsoo tentou se esquivar. Não havia, porém, para onde fugir, e quando o rio lhe alcançou o nariz, em uma última inspiração, Kyungsoo se arrependeu de ter se jogado na frente daquele carro. Chen... Chen tinha tantas pessoas, mas olhava para Kyungsoo como se ele fosse o único; acreditava em si. Se Kyungsoo voltasse, ele o perdoaria? Se voltasse, as coisas seriam diferentes? Se voltasse, finalmente teria a paz que desejava?

A água o cobriu por completo e, morrendo pela segunda vez, Kyungsoo tomou sua decisão.

Em um hospital qualquer de Seoul, Chen roía as unhas numa sala de espera — rezava, cria, e se arrependia por não ter percebido  _antes_ —, um procedimento de reanimação funcionava, o bipe do monitor cardíaco soava e um médico cansado limpava o rosto para dizer, num suspiro de alívio:

— Está vivo.

E estava.


End file.
